1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a lifting apparatus and method for transporting people and objects, and more particularly to a lifting apparatus and method for transporting handicapped individuals with wheelchairs, individuals without wheelchairs, and other objects.
2. Related Art
I have found that presently there is a need for a lifting apparatus and method for transporting people and objects.
Efforts have been made to provide a lifting apparatus and/or a lifting method. Exemplars of efforts are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,662,859 for Stairway Elevator issued to Flinchbaugh, U.S. Pat. No. 5,553,548 for System and Method for Moving an Occupied Wheelchair Between Two Levels issued to Eaton, U.S. Pat. No. 6,854,147 for Loading Ramp Apparatus issued to Ahlsten, U.S. Pat. No. 4,043,427 for Stair Elevator issued to Ackerman, UK Patent No. 1,445,570 for Improved Stairlift issued to Dooley, European Patent No. 1,029,763 A1 for Installation for Transporting Persons Especially for Invalids, and Construction of this Installation Especially Based on an Escalator issued to Lorton, U.S. Pat. No. 4,438,830 for Stairway with Fail Safe Power Lift for Lading, the Infirm, Wheelchair Patients, and the like issued to Born, UK Patent No. 1,512,779 for improvements in Stair Lifts issued to Chapman, U.S. Pat. No. 2,563,260 for Inclined Elevator issued to Miller, U.S. Pat. No. 4,345,669 for Wheelchair Lift issued to Noall, U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,708 for Wheelchair Transfer Mechanism issued to Wood, U.S. Pat. No. 2,674,347 for Stair Elevator issued to Thompson, U.S. Pat. No. 6,360,833 for Chair Lift for Stairs issued to Valencia, U.S. Pat. No. 5,624,009 for Wheelchair Lift issued to Benjamin et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,095,284 for Elevatable Stands for Physically Challenged Hunters issued to Smith, U.S. Pat. No. 1,358,062 for Stairway Elevator issued to Davis, U.S. Pat. No. 1,768,650 for Inclined Elevator issued to Wood, U.S. Pat. No. 1,838,204 for Inclined Elevator issued to Wood, U.S. Pat. No. 2,528,265 for Elevator Mechanism issued to Cretors, U.S. Pat. No. 4,046,226 for Elevator System for Transporting Wheelchair Patients issued to Flinchbaugh, and Japanese Patent No. 06-278665 for Guide Device for Stairway Lift issued to Rintaro.
While these efforts provide value, it is my observation that further improvements can also be contemplated.